The Unexpected Love Combination
by Trizinity
Summary: Alex finds out who she can truely trust after she discovers a shocking secret. And you'll never guess who she falls in love with! :D
1. Chapter 1

APOV

"Alex, your dad and I have something to tell you," my mom said as I walked through the door and into the living room. I just got back from that prison thing they have some weird, scientific name for. I think it's called...um...school, maybe? But, I'm not scientist!

"Look, that boy had it comin'! And he started it, so-"

"We don't want to talk about-wait, you got in another fight?"

"Dad, we're not here to talk about that right now! Get to the point!"

"Right. Well, there's something we feel we need to share with you," he said as he motioned his hands toward the couch. "Why don't you have a seat, Alex." Oh, great. This wouldn't be the first time he's said that this week. Actually, it's not the second time either. It's more like the eighth or ninth maybe. The conversation starts out like this, and at the end, I either get grounded or I'm forced to do a weeks worth of dishes.(But, I cheat and use magic most of the time. Shhh...don't tell!)

"Oh, just tell me what I'm grounded for and I'll think of the punishment later!" I stated, plopping down and reapplying my lipgloss.

"You're not grounded, Alex. Your father and I...well, we've been hiding something from you. Something huge. But we could never really find the right time to tell you," mom said, starting to cry a bit.

"Tell me what?" I asked, scooting to the edge of the couch cushion.

"Well, um...do you really want to know?"

"Would I be sitting here if I didn't?" I replied, getting frustrated.

"Well, okay...you're...you're adopted." she answered, reaching for my hand to comfort me. I quickly pulled away. Not wanting to hear anymore, I ran to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed and let the warm, wet tears run down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, come out here. We can talk about this." my mom said, trying the doorknob, but stopping after a few failed attempts at turning.

"I don't want to talk. Especially to you and dad! Well, the person I thought was my dad at least!" I yelled, loud enough for them to hear, but not the neighbors. we got complains a few times before, but I just erased their memory, so it's all good!

"Honey, we have to talk. Please."she said.

"No, and don't call me honey!"I said, grabbing my cell phone to text Harper. I need to talk to someone that didn't lie to me about my whole life. "How many people have known this?" I asked, wondering who else not to trust.

"Just us and Justin. Max is would you please come out of there?" she then, I got a reply from Harper, telling me to meet her at the park to talk about it. I grabbed my purse and ulocked my door. I opened it and walked right between my so called "parents" and headed for the park, saying nothing anout where I was going or when I'd be back. And they didn't ask.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened? What's wrong? Did they kick you out? Are you going to jail again? Because if you are, you can't hide in my room like last time because my mom sorta got suspisious when I took a plate of food to my room after I ate two whole plates myself! And then there were two showers being taken a day and she thought I was becoming a germaphobe and-"

"Harper I'm adopted!" I yelled, trying to get her to stop. She stood in front of me in one of her unusual outfits. She wore a doghouse hat with a puppy on her shoulder and a button on her forehead that said "Push my, I bark!" Her face quickly melted into a puppy dog pout...perfect for her outfit!

"Oh, Alex! This must be horrible! Ya know what this calls for?" she asked, giving me a hug.

"Um, no. Am I supposed to?" I questioned, wrinkling my eyebrows.

"Ice cream, silly!" she smiled.

"Oh, yay."

"You don't seem happy about it." she said, looking hurt.

"Trust me, I'm crying tears of joy on the inside." I said, rolling my eyes as we headed toward the ice cream shop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, I'll have a Frankenberry Blush Slush and she'll have a Booberry and Guavaloo Slushy, please," Harper told the cashier at our favorite ice cream and slushy shop just outside of town. We only go there when we feel the need to get away from the rest of the world. Though we could just use my wand to go somewhere we've never been, we always choose to go here because, let's face it, slushies are _so_ much better than magic!

"I'm gonna go get us a seat," I said, walking towards an empty table. I sat down and waited for my slushy very impatiently. I tapped my fingers on the table and looked around the room. There he was...Justin. Great, just what I need right now. At least he hasn't come over here to talk.

"Alex? Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked from his table across the large dining area. I guess I spoke too soon. Crap! Maybe if I cover my face with my purse and don't respond to him, he'll forget about me and go back to reading his new comic book. "Alex, I can still see you. You know you were never good at hide and go seek." He got up and started towards me. He then sat across from me in the booth.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"I know what you're pouting about. I know mom and dad told you about the whole non relation thing," he said.

"How? Please tell me you don't have super sonic hearing and you didn't want to tell me since I'm not your actual sister and you didn't want me to feel bad about not having the same power."

"No. Dad just texted me. But that would be so cool! I could hear what we're having for dinner from miles away and if I don't like it, I could make other plans with my friends. Or I could eves drop on people at school and see what they're talking about so I can go up to them and start talking about the same thing so I could make more friends! Yeah!"

"Not helping!" I shouted.

"Sorry. I didn't know you came here before. I didn't even know you came fifty yards outside the sub shop."

"Harper and I come here almost every week to talk about stuff," I replied.

"I thought you and Harper always went to the library to study for tests."

"This would be that library. And slushies would be our study material."

"Figures," he said. We laughed for a minute, but then my thoughts came back. "Listen Alex. You're still my sister. Even though we aren't related, we grew up together just like a regular brother and sister would have. We help eachother, we have the stupidest fights, you hurt me, I try to hurt you but epically fail... We're just like normal siblings!" he stated.

"But I can't believe nobody told me! I mean, I'm fifteen! Don't you think that if the rest of my so called family could hear, I should too! I hate not knowing things, you know that! Even surprise parties! I hate them! And now they've given me no choice but to hate them too," I said.

"You don't hate our parents. You might dislike them temporarily, but you really don't mean it when you say hate. They still love you as if you were their true daughter."

"No, I mean it. I can promise you I will hate them forever. And you know me, I always keep my word!"

"Right. Sure you do," he disagreed.

"If this will help at all, I know a spell that can find any wizard by their first name."

"I don't know either of my actual parent's names. How is that going to work?" I asked.

"Mom and dad are going to feel bad for making you so upset. So, when they ask you if there is anything they can do for you, like always, you just question them about it. Ask them what your real mother's name was. Then we can find your parents and you can ask them why they gave you up. That might give you some closure."

"You said we. You're going to help me find my real parents?"

"I...I guess so," he stated with a smile.


End file.
